


Only You

by YataNoSaru (TsukkiNoNeko)



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: (Saru is a smol bean), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Past Child Abuse, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:54:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22861339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsukkiNoNeko/pseuds/YataNoSaru
Summary: “As long as I have you, only you.”Or,My attempt at hurt/comfort.
Relationships: Fushimi Saruhiko/Yata Misaki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	Only You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CaraSam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaraSam/gifts).



> My first hurt/comfort in 10 years? Yes.
> 
> Gifted to my birthday girl! Happy birthday!

It happens not long after Saru moves back in with Yata.

Granted, Munakata was kind enough to let his boyfriend sleep with him in the apartment, as opposed to the dormitory like everyone else in Sceptre 4 but…

“… you win…” Saruhiko sounds like he’s in pain, cold sweat dotting his forehead. “Please… not Misaki…”

“Saru?” Yata is still half-asleep, shaking at his boyfriend’s body. “Hey, I’m right here.”

“You said you…” Saruhiko trails off, and then a soft, “all you do is lie… _Niki_.”

_Oh, it’s that kind of dream_ , Yata realises, jolting awake. _What should I do?_

They fell asleep facing each other. Yata presses a soft kiss to his boyfriend’s temple, hoping that would let his sleeping boyfriend know he’s here. The whining stops momentarily, which he takes a chance to start talking.

“Nee, Saru,” he clears his throat in embarrassment. “I never told you this, but when we first met in the restrooms, I thought you were cute. Like, I guess you can say you’re a cat person? I didn’t know how to describe what I felt back then, but I think I can call it a crush now.” He scratches at the back of his head. “Months passed by and I didn’t know what to do. Heck, I _still_ don’t know what to do. I said in the third year of middle school that there’s only one person I’d marry and you told me I’m being an idiot. Maybe I’m an idiot then. _Your_ idiot.”

“… Misaki is too loud,” Saruhiko rasps, lips barely moving. “I woke up the moment Misaki started rambling.”

“He’s dead, Saru,” Yata reminds his boyfriend. “He can’t bother you again.”

“No,” Saruhiko agrees, burying his face in Yata’s chest. “As long as I have you, only you.”


End file.
